1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection-type display apparatus that, projects an image onto a projection plane and a projection image display system capable of projecting an image of a desired shape onto a projection plane by using a plurality of the projection-type display apparatuses.
2. Related Art
JP 2007-202177 A discloses a multi-projection display that optically corrects a shape of a projection image based on a shape of a screen frame and a shape of the projection image. The multi-projection display includes a plurality of projectors each of which projects a unit image on a plane, an image capturing means for capturing an image of a predetermined range containing a screen (a projection plane) on which unit images are projected, a screen information detection means for detecting a shape of the screen, and a shape correction means capable of correcting a shape of the unit image based on information about the screen shape detected by the screen information detection means and information about the shape of the unit image obtained from the captured image. With that configuration, the multi-projection display is capable of projecting an image of which shape is adjusted to a shape close to the shape of the screen frame.
In the case where a plurality of projectors are used to project a single image as a whole on a plane like the multi-projection display disclosed in JP 2007-202177 A, it is required to arrange the plurality of projectors so that each of the projectors projects an image onto a predetermined position on the projection plane. If the projection position of the projector is out of the predetermined position, a user has to adjust a position of the projector, which is a bothersome task for the user.
The present disclosure provides a projection image display system for projecting an image on a plane by using a plurality of projection-type display apparatuses, which is capable of reducing burden of a user in a position adjustment of the projection-type display apparatus which is projecting an image out of a predetermined position.